Captured!
by Jenniyah
Summary: RELOADED! What Homura should've done when he captured Goku in the second season on the anime. COMMENTS fuel this story. So please comment and some of ur ideas mite end up in the story. HomuraXGoku..more pairings later. ~*~Chp. 7 up--finally! shortish ch
1. Prologue

AUGH HAD TO REUPLOAD ALL THE CHAPTERS AGAIN… oh well

Please review again. And new chapter…soon I promise.

Hi this is a fanfic about when Homura captured Goku somewhere in the second season. I just rented the VCD from the nearby Chinese comic book store…yeahyeahyeah…and decided to write this. This is a fic about what should've happened to our beloved hero, instead of what really happened in the anime (Goku is released to make his own decision—Homura decides to take matters into his own hands sort to say...hehehe)

Noting changes till a little later … when Homura fixes Goku's arm…well he won't be doing that in this version..hehehe maybe … R rated stuff. If I can get myself to write it…

PLEASE COMMENT ---But nothing too brutal please. It is my first fanfic after all.__

_Usual fanfic crap: I own none of the characters here. I am but a mere simple servant to the greater power._

Captured Prologue -- Choices 

By Jenniyah

~*~*~**Goku**~*~*~****

"AHHHHhh!" I screamed as hits me into the freezing waters of the nearby lake. The wetness and temperature of the water didn't make a difference since I was already soaked from running around in the rain.

"What's wrong Son Goku? Your powers aren't as weak as this." Homura says as he closed the gap between us. I felt him lift me up out of the water.

"Recall yourself... The _true_ you_, Seitentaise Son Goku_."

"AHHHH" I screamed as Homura dislocated my left shoulder from its' socket. I lost consciousness as the immense pain from my left arm hits me.

~*~*~**Hakkai**~*~*~

I stared at the untouched plate of food on the table and placed Sanzou's tray next to it.

"That stupid monkey still hasn't returned eh?" It was Gojyo. {_He had been waiting in for Goku_} I thought as I responded to this redundant question.

 "From the looks of it…."

"The rain still hasn't stopped yet." Gojyo said as he started to close the door behind him.

_ {Where was he going…?}_

"Gojyo?" 

"Tobacco" 

"There's still some left" I commented.

"I'm very picky about the brand." Gojyo said as he closed the door behind him completely.

I smiled as I stood there in the dark.

~*~*~**Goku**~*~*~

Drip…. drip…. drip…

The sound of the dripping woke me. An "A_ugh"_ escapes from me as I struggle to break lose from the chains holding me upright against the wall. I take a dazed look around. All I could see is a multi-colored glass window on the far side of the wall and pillars of light. Oh how they resemble the bars that kept me caged in the cave before Sanzou found me. It makes me think back. Back to when I was still a prisoner in that cave. No memories except those of the sun rising and falling every day. How those beams of light resemble them…

{_What a dark dark cave this is…. every so often I see the sun shinning into it…}_

Another _"Augh"_ escapes me as I struggle yet again to break free from his bonds.

"So your awake" It was Homura. He slowly takes walks towards me as I stood there staring.

"Teme!" I screamed. No response was shown. He just kept walking closer. He grabs my left shoulder. I scream as the pain hits me. "Teme. What are you planning to do?" 

"Nothing…"

"What ever it is just do it…" Homura starts to leave as before I can finish. "Dammit. Let me go…." I screamed after him as blackness slowly clogs my mind.

~*~*~**Homura**~*~*~

Oh this was very interesting… I didn't expect him to lose consciousness this many times. He is certainly not as powerful as before. But what else should I expect. Thanks to that limiter I cannot complete my plan just yet.

I release Goku and caught him before he could fall and hurt himself more. 

_{You are certainly bigger than when I first saw you in that flower patch…}_

I lift him and carry him into one of the many rooms. 

{_what am I going to do with him now} _ 

I certainly haven't thought about it when I carried the unconscious Goku back here. Apparently Goku was confused. Would this be a perfect time to persuade him to join us? But would he? Is his bond with Konzen, err… I mean Sanzou, as strong as it was back then?

Staring at his peaceful face how similar they are. I never noticed it before… But that could've been from the fact that I've never seen the older more experienced Goku sleeping before. The younger you were always smiling… just like the way I remember her. 

I stop before one of the more extravagant rooms and open the door. _{Perfect} _There was nothing here except a large bed a mirror less dresser and a small washroom. No windows and no lock. I will have to put one there before he wakes up.

I drop him onto he large bed and returned to my chair in the main hall. Zenon and Shien were there, apparently waiting for me. 

"Might we ask why you have brought Son Goku here?" Shien asks. How strange of them to suddenly question my authority.

"No particular reason" I answered. "I just thought it'd be a shame to leave him there injured in the rain… anything else?" 

"no" they answered in unison

"Good. Send someone to Goku's room and put a lock there. We don't want him to escape soo soon do we?… "

"Won't Konzen be looking for him?" Zenon asks.

"From the way Goku was acting before I captured him… I doubt it. But the others mite. Go and inform them that Goku is with me."

"Hai" They fade out from where they were standing to fulfill my requests. 

"Now for a little bit of planning.." 

TBC

*******

Patience please. I type fast but the brain thinks very slowly.

I mite spit out another chapter out while studying for finals this December… late December

But only if I get lots of comments to con't…which I doubt I will..sob  Being how lame this is.. hehe

The _her_ Homura is referring to is that girl he fell in love w/ in heaven…forgot her name.. thus.. there's no name here.. heheheh

OK comments please…**I won't con't w/out comments**!!!!

Plot mite change..later..depends on if I remember what I was planning for them. _Suggestions for next chapter welcome_…cuz personally…what I have planned is….well..lame..heheh


	2. Chapter 1

**Captured**

Hi, hi, well another chapter. Someone did comment. So here I am. I can't decide on whether to do R rated or con't w/ PG?. What do u guys think? Please comment if u want HomuraXGoku stuff..heehehe Most of the stuff here is from the actual anime, like the talking etc. I try to keep it on-track w/ the anime. 

````````````=Flashback

Some jp words: _hitori ka_=are you alone. Said by Homura to Goku before the battle.

Chapter One – Regret? 

~*~*~**Goku**~*~*~

My vision was blurry when I came around. I was lying on this huge bed. Kind of a change from the usual kind I sleep at in the hotels Sanzou and us go to. My left arm was still hurting. Homura had only worsened the pain when he grabbed my arm earlier. 

_{That Homura what is he trying at?}_

_{……………}_

_{I wonder if … Sanzou missed me…}_

````````

"Ne Sanzou, are you awake yet?"

"What… How come your not in bed?" I commented as I noticed that Sanzou was leaning against the window of the Inn staring out into the rainy sky. We had decided to stay here till the rain had stopped.

"Don't smoke." I told Sanzou as I snatched the cigarette away from his mouth. 

 "Also, I brought you some stuff to eat. Some peaches and stuff. You wanna eat it now?"

"I'm not sick"

"Your face doesn't look that healthy lately, so don't smoke ok. Oh, do you have a fever?" I asked as I put my hand on Sanzou's forehead.

"I said I'm not sick!" Sanzou said as he slapped my hand away.

"Then what is it? You don't eat, you don't speak. You've been wired lately. What's wrong? Just say it."

"It's none of your business."

"What do you mean none of my business?  Na, what's wrong? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"_urusai_" was his mumbled response.

"Eh, nanda?" I stupidly asked hoping it was me that heard wrong and not Sanzou that said those words. But my accusations were proved right as Sanzou stood and walked over to the table and kicked it over knocking all the food I had just brought for his 'cold'.

"_Go out_" 

"What? … I'm just worried about you…" Those words stumbled out. It was how I felt. I had regretted letting it slip out almost immediately.

"_And who asked you to be_… … _I told you to get out_!" Sanzou screamed as he again sat down on the ledge of the window. That was all I could stand. I ran out as fast as I could. 

{_Why is Sanzou so mean. I was just worried about him…} _His words were all I could think of as I ran past Hakkai and Gojyo. 

I ran until there was nowhere else to run. I had ended up near a small stream with a statue of Buddha carved on the mountain cliff. 

_"Hitori ka? Son Goku"_

`````````

"You awake?" It was Homura. He had entered the room while I was reminiscing, wearing that smile of his…

~*~*~**Gojyo**~*~*~

{That _baka saru_ where did he run off to now?} I thought to myself as I aimlessly run around town looking for that idiot monkey.

"Something did happen…" I said to myself as I saw the half of the Buddha statue lying on the side of the lake.

"You came looking for the _chibi_…Give up!" It was Zenon one of Homura's lackies.

"What?" Is he nuts, telling me to give up?

"He won't come back anymore… Homura's got him" Zenon replied.

"If you're joking… It's not funny at all…" What does he mean…?

"Thanks a lot" 

That's it I'm pissed! 

"Where's the _SARU"_ I screamed as I launched myself at him. But he vanished. Leaving me stricken with confusion. {Where is that saru? What did he mean Homura's got him….} I quickly ran back to tell Hakkai and Sanzou.

~*~*~**Hakkai**~*~*~

"He said he won't come back?" Repeating what Gojyo had just said.

"At least there's no life threatening danger. But…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Probably… but… what should we do Sanzou? We can't sit here forever doing nothing. We have to think of a way to save that _baka saru_" Gojyo said disrupting the silence that followed my uncompleted sentence. Apparently Gojyo was very worried about Goku.

"Sanzou?" I said hopping to force Sanzou to say something.

"_Leave him_" Was his reply

"Huh?" Gojyo blurted out.

"_There's not need to get him back_."

"What do you mean" Gojyo was apparently shocked.

"Are you saying that Goku's betrayed us?" I asked Sanzou.

"_Betrayed?   We had never made any promises about that"_ [referring to alliances]

"Ano na…" Was all Gojyo could say.

"I'm going to go find Goku" I chimed in as I headed out the door.

"Oi…" Apparently Gojyo was still speechless.

"Sanzou stay here. Incase Goku comes back…" I told Sanzou as Gojyo made his way out of the room.

"I understand your feelings. You regret being angry with Goku for no reason. But the way your acting now no one will understand." I told Sanzou before closing his bedroom door.

~*~*~**Sanzou**~*~*~

{_That idiot, getting captured…}_ I thought to myself to myself after Hakkai and Gojyo had left me in peace. I continued to stare out the window thinking back about the many painful incidents that the rain reminds me of.

{Those idiots sure are taking their time getting back…} I continued to stare out the window. Waiting… I'm sure that _baka saru_ can take care of himself… or…can he…

*****

More later. Comments really fuel this thing..hehe


	3. Chapter 2

Captured

Oh anyone interested in being a _Beta reader_. Someone commented that my English is like that of an ESL student. Thought I was offended at first, I soon came to the realization that she/he was right. And since my English marks indicate the same thing I've decided to seek help amongst the many fanfic-ppl on the web.

God I can't believe I'm writing R stuff in the next chapter… well since u guys asked… giving it a try in the next chapter PROMISE. First time writing this kind of stuff though so don't have high expectations for next chapter. Comments please. Anything wrong here just tell me and I'll change as soon as possible.

Oh another thing: _are the chapters too short_? Most of them aren't even 1000 words. I guess I should make it longer. But then u guys won't be able to read them as quickly… hehe

Augh what are those youkai/kami called. Shinma? Sth about holy+devil's "ma" word

Oh one more thing. These chapters they kind of intertwine. But I'm sure you guys will be able to figure out. If not tell me and I'll just sort them out.

Chapter 2 – Preparation

~*~*~Homura~*~*~

After Zenon and Shien had left to execute my orders of informing Konzen of Goku's capture I was left alone. I sat on my throne thinking…  _{What shall I do with Goku now…?}_ I asked myself. A while had past but still no answer. Just then did I notice that I have started pacing the room. _{This is very disturbing}_ I thought as I abruptly stopped myself. I started to walk back to my seat when one of the youkai-turned-kami entered the room.

"Homura-sama, the lock you requested has been put up."

{_Very good}_ I thought. "You may leave now." I said waving for the youkai to leave. 

These youkai-turned-kami are good servants, but lack the ability to hold my interests. They are dull, lacking personalities of their own, they do nothing but what you command. They are but simple dolls to be ordered around. But they were warned beforehand that this would happen. A side affect of the process. But I guess losing one's will is a small price to pay to be _kami_, especially to a low profile youkai such as themselves. But I have no quarrels about that, they _do_ make good servants after all, and that's all that matters … _in the end_.

I made my way to Goku's _new room_. Not far from my own but still at a statistical position so that no one can break in or out without someone noticing. I stood there, staring at the new lock. How pathetically weak it is. _{If Son Goku were at his true strength he can easily destroy this door…}_ '_And me'_ my inner voice commented.

I have to yet decide on a way to deal with this situation… But I'm sure something will turn up… or could be improvised as things progress… And with that I opened the door.

Goku was lying there awake … I think. He wasn't moving and did not react when I came in. _{How strange…} _I thought as I approached the bed to get a closer look. 

Goku was apparently daydreaming. It amused me to think that Goku would be relaxed enough to daydream in such a dangerous situation. Trapped in the enemy's fortress with one arm immobilized. He seems soo relaxed, just looking at his peaceful face makes me want to smile. Maybe I'll just stare at him until he snaps out of his daydream…

~*~*~ Zenon~*~*~

_Tch_, sometimes I just don't understand Homura. Capturing Goku was ok, but having us tell Konzen about it… that was what stumped me. 

Shien had gone to find a lock to put on that door Homura had mentioned. 

I headed towards the town where Konzen-tachi was staying. I wondered around for a while before finally arriving at the lake where Homura had encountered Goku earlier. I surveyed the area and found that no one was around. The place had been destroyed. The Buddha statue was ripped in half. Half of it was still on the mountain edge, however, the other half was lying in pieces near the lake's edge. What a nice place this is. Shien would have loved to see it. He appreciated, or at least tried to, areas that are surrounded by nature. I never understand why but he always return to that village Nataku was soo fond of. The waterfall beside the statue would have been a wonderful sight… if only half of it had not been ripped off from the battle. It took awhile for Kenren to find this place. I let him make his own assumption about the battle scene before finally appearing in front of him. 

"You came looking for the _chibi_…Give up!" I told him as I materialized behind a boulder and walked into view. 

"He won't come back anymore… Homura's got him" I continued. Kenren appeared shocked by this news and choose not to believe me. In-fact, he thinks I'm joking. 

"Thanks a lot" I said, thanking him for what I take as a compliment. Apparently it angered him _a lot_ because the next second he launched himself at me screaming for Goku. Of course I would have loved to stay and fight but I had orders to follow and they were to _inform_ and nowhere in Homura's orders were there to fight, and disobeying him would be lethal. Besides, I'm sure I'll see them soon. They would want their precious _Saru_ back.

~*~*~ Shien~*~*~

I told Zenon to go and inform Konzen-tachi about Goku's predicament without me. I had decided to take on the task of finding a lock that _would hold_ Son Goku. Though he is not as powerful as he once was, he is still a handful to confine. An ordinary lock just wouldn't do. It would have to be a warded lock, one powerful enough to hold an elemental being. I knew of only one lock that was powerful enough, the cage that held Son Goku in _Gonyousan_, but that only worked due to the fact that Goku's memory and powers were sealed with the limiter, and the fact that Nataku and the mighty God himself helped to seal him away. Now that Goku had acquired new memories and experiences it would be nearly impossible to safely seal him away without help from God, and I am sure God would not want to assist in Homura's plans. 

The mighty _God_, one who's always watching, never helping. He could have easily put a stop to all this decades ago, but chose not to. I knew Homura despised him, for what he did to Rinrei. I personally have no particular fondness for him either, but I would not have questioned if Homura had wanted me to rebel against Him. 

Now back to the matter of the lock. {_Hum… what have we got here…}_ I thought as I entered the armory. I looked around the room from shelf to shelf searching for something with enough power to hold _him_. Unfortunately there was nothing of that magnitude. All I could do with the little amount of time given is forge a primitive warded lock by applying a few wards here and there on one of the more sturdy locks. {_This will have to do…}_ I thought looking at it. It wasn't as powerful as I would have liked but it will do, and since Goku is injured it should provide a challenge to break it. Besides, I'm sure Homura will put a stop to any attempts of Goku escaping. 

I ordered one of the youkai to put the lock on and made my way to join Zenon.

*******

There now everyone has their say in this. Chap 1+2 are like intertwined. It takes place in the same time slots…but w/ different point of views. Not confusing I hope. 

Next chapter … the all awaited GokuXHomura. I hope I can pull myself together long enough to write it. But it might take a while. Finals start on Monday. But it'll be out before the 22nd of Dec, or sooner.hehehe

Email me if you're interested in proof reading. I would appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 3

Captured

Look out here's some R rated stuff. Its bad and slow cuz… I just can't bring myself to write this…so I'm taking it slowly thus the written part of this is stretched out btw the conversation Goku had w/ Homura in the anime.

Thanks to Cynthia Chen for helping edit and add some parts that were lacking in the original draft. Lots of work was done by her

Sorega ii no ka? = Homura says to Goku. I think it's roughly trans to "is that ok?" but it doesn't sound good. So I kept the original Japanese word there from the anime.

Darega… darega omae nanka" [who… who be w/ you??—rough trans]

Notes: most of the conversation, mainly in the middle where they talk about his past is actually from the anime.****

**Chapter Three – Homura's resolve**

**~*~*~Goku~*~*~**

"You awake?" It was Homura. He had entered the room while I was reminiscing, wearing that smile of his…

Dammit he had caught me off guard. I let out a weak cry as I tried to sit up. I had a lot of difficulties trying to sit up. In fact, the more I tried to move the worse the pain got. Finally I gave up, and quietly laid there as Homura took a seat next to me, on the bed.

It took me a few moments to realize that Homura's eyes had not left me since he entered the room, or rather since I noticed that he was in the room. "Teme, what are you staring at!?" I snarled angrily.

"Nothing… how's the arm?" he asked. _{He sounds somewhat sincere}_ I thought as I watched him leaned over me. "Hora" He said as he took a bun out and offered it to me. Even though I was hungry I still rejected the bun.

"Strong eh?  What are you afraid of?" He asked me.

"Who's…"

"Are you afraid of Sanzou…?" He interrupted.

"I'm not afraid of anybody"

"Really…?" He said as he places a hand on my moveable right arm. I struggled my movement had caused extreme pain. I tried to kick him away but he positioned his legs on mine to pin me down. "What were you thinking when you were trapped in _Gonyousan_?" He continues saying despite my attempts to break free from under his weight.

"Eh?"

"_Were you thinking of the God who sealed you_?" He pauses before grinning at me. "_Or laughing at yourself for being sealed away?_ Your powers and memory sealed away, are you content with that?" 

Images of this strange man flashed in my head as he spoke those words. Who was he? Dressed in white. Do I know him… "Augh" I gasped as an immense pain emitted from the back of my head. _{Who was he?}_ I thought.

"Teme…" I hissed.

"Don't you want to get it back… All of it?" What was he talking about? 

"Even if you didn't say… I'll…" I hissed again.

"…Get it back," he interrupted and finished the sentence for me. "You and I are the same, eternal being. One of a kind, leading a lonely life." He continued.

"No… I…" 

"That's why you follow Sanzou… to find a place you belong."

"No… _Ugh_" I whispered as he traced his free hand down my chest.

"However, what about Sanzou? Does he really need you? _Sorega ii no ka_? Isn't it empty?" He resumed as his hand ran down from my chest to my stomach.

_"URUSAI!"_ I screamed hoping it would stop his hand from moving further down.

"You're more important than you think you are. Every time I see you I feel a immense pain in my heart…" His hands dug under my shirt and started to circle the creases of my stomach. I wanted to stop him but my moveable arm was still pinned down.

"I don't know… What do you want me to do?"

"You don't need to do anything" 

"EH!!??"

"I'll protect you"

"What are you saying?"

"Whatever you want I'll get you, but you must come over to me (my side)" He said as he yanked the rest of my shirt out of my jeans.

"Quit joking. _Darega… darega omae nanka" _I frantically scream, but nerveless, continued. "What…" I gasped as he tried to pull my shirt off.

"_You'll come_ (over to my side) _Son Goku_" … 

Homura having failed at trying to take my shirt off intact rips it apart as I lied there in aw.

"_Omae wa…"_ I tried to protest but was stopped when Homura's lips took a hold of mine.

I tried to resist as Homura's tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring its newly acquired territory. 

{_NO!!}_ I thought as I violently, thrashing about to break free from Homura's hold. But it was no use. Homura was too strong, and with my left arm unusable I was at his mercy. 

All I could do was laid there as he proceeded to strip me off my clothes. My shirt was brutally ripped off along with its armor attachments. I struggled as my pants and other smaller pieces of clothing, like socks… were removed. 

I laid there, naked, underneath Homura as he stared at me, smiling. Why was he doing this? I don't understand, I always thought we were enemies. This confused me, even more than when Sanzou had gotten mad at me for worrying about him. 

When he forced his tongue again into my mouth again I bit it, hard enough to draw blood. Homura pulled back immediately, somewhat surprised by my action. Then he laughed, apparently amused by my feeble efforts to breakaway. Then resumes to deepen his kiss but this time uses his free hand to force my jaw open. My muffled sounds of protest only served to aggravate him. He moved from my mouth down to the collarbone and then to my chest. There was nothing I could do but sit back and stared blankly as Homura continued. I could feel his hardness as he hastened his approach, impatiently. I stared in horror as he unzipped his pants and pulled it to his ankles revealing his growing urges. It was horrible, the fear that overtook me. I tried to close my eyes and blocked out these feelings his touch brought. 

All of a sudden he entered me. The searing pain caused me to scream in agony. Homura showed no mercy as he pumped in and out without pausing. 

He was very rough. My body was forced back from the sheer strength of his thrusts. I begged for him to stop but my pleads were ignored as he repeated his attacks without hesitation. The thoughts rushing through my mind… humiliation, fear, rage, resentment and worst of all disgrace… I was humiliated and enraged by Homura's actions, fearful of the outcome, and even resentful towards my inability to fight back, and I felt disgraced by being taken, by him of all people. The one who had been after Sanzou's scroll, the one who had been sending assassins after us, the one whom I had sought to surpass.

I let out a gasp as Homura entered me again. Tears streamed out of my eyes despite my attempts to hold them back. Homura stopped for a moment and looked at me, he has noticed I was crying. He stared at me for a few more moments before he starts to place quick kisses on my neck and chest, biting me. Licking up my tears and leaving small pinkish marks, bruises, marking me, to remind me of how I belonged to him now. 

"You are so beautiful…" he commented before resuming. He was so close that I could smell his breath, the fragrance of his aftershave, his shampoo, his sweat… his lust. A moan escaped me as he thrusts in again and again, I regretted it almost immediately when I saw him smile. Smiling at how he assumed he gave me some pleasure from all this. He was near the end as he hastened his movements.

_{Sanzou…}_ I gasped in a low enough voice so Homura does not hear. Homura was too occupied by what he was doing to notice anyways. How I long to hear him call my name, especially now.

Thoughts of Sanzou flooded into my mind, blocking out the pain. The incident in the inn, all the glorifying details rushed back to me. How he wanted me out of his room… or rather out of his life? The pointless argument, the pain I felt when I heard him say those words. Would I ever see him again? 

-------

It seemed to last forever before finally Homura gave his last thrust and released in me, contended. After a few moments he freed my hand.

He put his pants back on, sat up, and whispered into my ear "Don't bite your tongue…" Then without warning, popped my injured arm's socket back into place. Repairing the injury he had caused earlier in our first meeting when he dislocated the joints of my left shoulder.

I let out a coarse scream, my voice was sore from screaming. He got up and left the room. I could hear him locking the door behind him and walked down the hall as I laid there, lost for words. Too weak from the ordeal to move all I could do was quietly sobbed at Sanzou's name.

"Sanzou tatsukete…"  _{But would he come?}_ I questioned myself _{after what Homura did… Would he still want you back?}_

~*~*~**Sanzou**~*~*~

I continued to sit there smoking my cigarettes and staring out the window. "Chi, it's still raining..." I whispered to myself. It had been hours since Goku had dashed out and still no signs that the baka saru was going to return. 

Usually I wouldn't give a damn if it wasn't for something that happened just seconds ago.

_…Sanzou…_

It reminded me of what Koumyou Sanzou had mentioned. I had heard a voice. It sounded like Goku… calling my name. But it was ridiculous. Still it unnerved me for some strange reason…

**TBC**

*******

Next chapter… what happens when Homura and his lackies goes to find Sanzou to tell him these twist of events…

But will Sanzou care?....hum...


	5. Chapter 4

Captured 

Special thanks to Cynthia Chen for being a beta reader.

Oh please take a few minutes to comment. I love reading them, they motivate me to write, and gives me an indication that someone is reading this fic and that I'm not just writing it for myself... ehheeh

OH also sorry for the delay. Went to see a few movies w/ my sister—she rarely wants to hang w/ me so... hehe that was very rare and I doubt will happen often.

Chapter 4 –Betrayal!?

~*~*~Homura~*~*~

_{Well, that had definitely been… a very profitable decision I made when had I decided to bring Goku here} _I praised myself as I released Goku's arms and dressed, still sitting on the bed. I stretched a bit, my muscles still sore from the previous _exercise_, but it was well worth it. 

I finally stood up, despite the urge to rest. I looked down at Goku, who was still lying there, eyes wide opened, as if in a trance. "Don't bite your tongue… " I told him as I popped his dislocated arm back into place. Goku screamed, {_Good}_ I thought, he's not gone comatose like Nataku. It would not be interesting if he were to act like that occupying his body, but not his heart.

Then I simply walked toward the door. Swung the door open, I stopped, and looked back at him. "So cute…" I whispered, too low for anyone to hear. Then I left the room. 

As I locked the door behind me, I realized my actions would only cause Son Goku to hate me more, through that, it would strengthen him, making my plans closer to fulfillment. It didn't matter, since there was no way for me to win him over Konzen. But there was always a chance that I could keep Goku, here, forever. Well we would find out the answers soon. 

Yes… Soon…

I assigned a few Shinma to watch over his room to make sure he could not escape. I also ordered another Shinma to bring a _special_ present for my dear Goku, something that will surely entertain him while I was gone. I then proceeded my way back to my throne room. Shien and Zenon were there, waiting for me. Zenon informed me about his encounter with Gojyo and his reactions toward the news of Goku's disappearance.

I decided it would be _interesting_ to pay Konzen a visit. Maybe I'll inform him of Goku's predicament? 

"Zenon, Shien, let's pay Konzen-tachi a visit…"

"Hai"  "H-ai  H-ai"

~*~*~Hakkai~*~*~

Gojyo and I had been running around town looking for Goku, but without any luck. We decided to go back to the lake where Gojyo had his meeting with Zenon hopping to find some clues to Goku's whereabouts.

"Takku, that saru always give us trouble" Gojyo commented while I observed the destruction left from Goku's fight. 

"Ha…" 

"What?" 

"Gojyo has not thought about it ne… Goku's reasons for not returning" I asked him.

"You really think that Goku will go with Homura?"

"NO… but…" I sounded unsure.

"There's nothing worth thinking about.    Betrayal or no, that baka saru doesn't have the brains to understand about that stuff..."

_"Ha Ha Ha"_ A VERY familiar laugh came from behind, "What a nice conversation" Immediately we knew it was Zenon and Shien, standing on one of the branches of a tree nearby.

"Don't kid around Zenon" Shien said mockingly.

"Quit kidding… Where's Goku?" Gojyo yelled sounding very concerned.

"Nanni o, I say he wouldn't be returning. And to make you come all the way here for nothing _Gokuro_" Zenon said as they moved from the tree to stand behind Gojyo and me.

"We don't think it was hard work" I replied and immediately positioned myself for a fight.

"That's rare…" Shien said as we began our fight.

~*~*~Sanzou~*~*~

"Chi" I murmured as I lit my last cigarette and crushed the empty container. I turned from my gaze from the window and glanced at the overflowing ashtray. I had started smoking more cigarettes since I learned of Goku's disappearance. And that "voice"… didn't help to calm my nerves, instead, it had made me more edgy. I felt uneasily and restless. It was just like before I found him, a few years ago. Before I released him from his eternal imprisonment.

I moved from my position on the windowsill and walked towards the toppled table. The can of peaches that Goku had brought for me earlier stood out in the dully-illuminated room. I stared at it for a few moments.

Did I worry that much about that baka saru? _{What do you think?}_ Part of me answered.  Then I realized that I had let my last cigarette burn to the filter without taking a single drag. Damn, now I am out of cigarettes…

~*~*~Hakkai~*~*~

"You're pretty good at withstanding attacks," Shien said as Gojyo and I were slammed into a nearby mountain.

"Everyone says it's my good point" I retorted as we struggled to stand up.

"Well looks like dying isn't a good quality," Zenon responded

"Not dying so easily is my specialty." Gojyo replied, as we continued to struggle to stand up. But then, another familiar voice joined in.

"It's because you don't want to lose Son Goku's powers…" Homura implied.

"Powers? What are you talking about? He's just a ordinary saru. But if you take him we can't play mahjong… WHERE DID YOU PUT THAT BAKA SARU!?" Gojyo screamed as he launched his weapon at Homura, who used his sword and easily reflected his attacks.

"It's none of your business," Homura replied

"What are you saying…?" I asked moments before Homura ran up towards Gojyo and knocked him off his feet and towards the cliff.

"Gojyo!!" I shouted, but Zenon shot his machine gun at me, stopping me from advancing any further.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo hissed as Shien's whips ensnared his neck.

The situation seemed hopeless as I was injured and Gojyo was still trapped by Shien's whips, when all of a sudden…__

_BANG_

{What was that?} I asked myself as everyone turned toward the direction the shot came from, even Homura was surprised. It was Sanzou. He shot through Shien's whips and freed Gojyo.

"Sanzou…" I said, as if not believing, as he approached us from the clearing.

"Couldn't sleep." Sanzou said firmly as if to answer our unasked questions as to why he's here.

Homura's lips widen to a slight grin and inquired, "Or… is it because Son Goku isn't here?"

"Chi, that useless Saru? Someone who's stupid enough to get captured… so worthless."

"If that's what you think… Maybe I'll keep Son Goku forever then?" 

There was a pause before Sanzou answered, "Chi… do as you like." 

"Sanzou!?"

Homura's smile grew even wider. "Oh, that is a pity. Maybe I'll inform Goku of your choice of words… We will have SO much fun... He'll be happy to continue to stay at my Konran no toe" And with that Homura vanished. Moments later Shien and Zenon disappeared too.

We were left there, Gojyo and I were at a lost for words. Moments passed, thought they seemed like hours before Gojyo finally said something.

"Hey Sanzou what the hell were you thinking. Telling Homura to keep Goku?" Gojyo seemed very angry, of course, so was I. 

"Shut up! I don't need your attitude…" Sanzou sounded somewhat worried. "Chi, we know where that baka saru is. If he's that important to you, then go get him."

"Oh… so you do care?" Gojyo teased.

"Chi, of course not! I'm only going in that direction because it's West. Nothing more. If you guys want to stop by and pick up that baka saru it's none of my business." He replied concerned was shown in his words but not on his face.

"Chi, let's get going and quit wasting time." And with that we returned to our inn to prepare for our rescue mission.

NOTES:

Well incase your wondering the part where Sanzou appears in the forest is where the story takes yet another turn from the anime version. In the anime version Goku was suppose to be in the trees… but in this story…we know where Goku is…and he's too …hum… to be in the tree. So we'll have to have it changed a little.

And nice twist coming up

Vocab

Gokuro-thanks for the hard work kinda thing.

Konran no toe-Homura's hangout. Translated badly...? it's what I think I heard from the anime


	6. Chapter 5

Captured

Chapter 5 – Why!? 

I know it's been a while. Don't blame me… I've been pretty busy. The 'school' and I seem to have a mutual agreement to hate each other until the end of time. To defy each other's will and crush each other's hopes and dreams… but then I could be mental and I could be delusional to the world… you the readers be the judge... hehe

This chapter is kinda short. But I decided to put it up anyways since, it's been a while since I updated. Toke your comments about loving angst. So here it is. A chapter full of it, enjoy.

Special thanks to Cynthia for editing again.

~*~*~**Goku**~*~*~

The world around me seemed to be slowly revolving when I had agonizingly regained my consciousness. I faintly remembered why I had blacked out. It was from pain, the pain Homura inflicted while reattaching my dislocated shoulder. Thinking about it now made me feel useless, pathetic that such a small gesture would cause me to faint. _Baka-saru -- _Gojyo would say if he saw me now.

The distant familiar voices that I hear quickly jot me back to reality. It soundly dimly like Hakkai and Gojyo. It was too distant and faint for me to clearly distinguish from where I laid on the bed. With much effort and pain I slowly arose. Gathering what's left of my shredded clothes, I gradually etched towards the source of the sound.

The source of the sound was that as from a wash-pale brimming with water. At first, very distorted, however, the more I concentrated, the clearer the images became and the louder the voices were. Inside I could see transparent images of Gojyo and Hakkai beaten and lying against the side of a mountain.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!" I could no longer hold back my shouts, though I know there is no way that they could hear me. I wanted to help them! 

Then all of a sudden…

-- **_BANG--_**

_{It's Sanzou!!}_ I thought hopefully, he will save them, and then will come save me.

I watch with anticipation as Sanzou slowly walked towards them.

"Couldn't sleep" Sanzou murmured as he continued to walk towards the party.

Homura smiled as he said "Or… is it because Son Goku isn't here?" 

_{Sanzou…misses me…}_ I was overjoyed though the idea shocked me. The thought of Sanzou needing me had never before, especially after he revealed his feelings of how he didn't need me, and that my existence was a nuisance to him back then.

…Maybe I was mistaken, and had wrongly interpreted what Sanzou said. I leaned closer, eager to hear Sanzou's response.

"Chi, that useless Saru? Someone who's stupid enough to get captured… so worthless." The words cut through me like a knife. I was shocked, and horrified. Would Sanzou really abandon me? Was it because of what happened between Homura and me? Did he find out? How did he find out? 

What Homura said next was even more of a surprise. "If that's what you think… Maybe I'll keep Son Goku forever then?"

There was a pause. 

_{Hope}_ I thought, and held my breath. _{Maybe Sanzou was just joking…}_ I again became relieved.

_{But Sanzou barely jokes around…}_ I was questioning myself, part of me was unsure of what just happened.

_{But if he really didn't want me, why would he pause to answer the question?}_ Trying not go give up on the slightest of bit of hope. I was worried, getting more and more anxious. What would happen if Sanzou really doesn't come to retrieve me? Would he really give me to Homura that easily? 

Then Sanzou spoke. "Chi… do as you like."

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed, I collapsing onto the floor, tipping the bucket of water over. The images disappear, disconnecting my last link with Sanzou. How could Sanzou say that!? Did he really mean what he said both at the Inn and just now? No, he wouldn't. He didn't mean that.

…But what if he did? Ignoring me, what did he think of me as? _Why_ then did he free me from the cave that time? Back when I did not know of the world I was missing.

If I knew… I'd rather not…

Tears flow from my eyes as I sat there on the floor, overwhelmed with unanswered questions. I slowly finished dressing myself with what's left of my clothing.

…Something was breaking. Shattering…

So… I was just… waiting for … nobody. 

…No one…

~*~*~**Sanzou**~*~*~

The next day we started off, heading west. I disguised my anxiety with insults and calmness. Appearing heartless was, of course, my specialty. 

Hakkai had woken up early and brought more supplies. Gojyo seemed extra worried so Hakkai had taken care to buy more cigarettes than usual. 

Hakkai got into the car first, then Gojyo, then me. No one said a word while we were heading out of town. Nothing but dead silence.

Finally, while traveling along a worn out road, Gojyo finally cracked.

"Well, I guess with that baka saru gone, I can eat his share of the food…"

"Ha ha, you better not. Goku will be angry that you ate his share…" Hakkai said, temporarily forgetting that Goku was no longer with us.

"…" I didn't say anything. Silence followed, none of us dared to speak. Maybe it was because none of us were certain we _could_ or more like _can_ get Goku back. Memories of our previous encounters with Homura and his gang only serve to support this notion. No, we weren't sure that we had the power to get Goku back by force. Every one was on edge. But I of course tried not to show it.

"…Sanzou…" It was that voice again. This time however, it was weaker, fading, less audible. It worried me, but I ignored it. 

A few more hours passed by before anyone tried to converse again. Nothing of interest was said, Hakkai tried to talk about the weather, while Gojyo commented on the troublesomeness of that baka saru. Pretty soon, it was nightfall and we were checking into an inn in the next town. We ate our dinner in silence and then retired to our rooms.

And it was almost towards the end of the day, then I began to pay attention to that voice. It… a voice that wasn't a voice… was almost completely gone. All of a sudden, it became very quiet; I couldn't hear anymore of it. That was getting into my nerves, as if hinting something.

I was sure I would not like it.

_"Someday you'll hear it too… dare ga no koe ga…"_ Those were the words of Koumyou Sanzou, from long long ago. 

But tell me Sensei… what does it mean if the voices disappear? 

Oh how I wish you could answer me…

**NOTES:**

"dare ga no koe ga" is sth from the anime. Roughly trans: Somebody's voice…

Next chapter might come faster than this one did. I usually write something when I do my English essays… and I have a huge research paper due soon… he he 


	7. Chapter 6

Captured

Chapter 6 

Another long wait … I know I promised it wouldn't be that long… but it seems like no one was reading anyways… and I had tests… and am currently studying for my Jap final..sob…which I doubt I'll pass… and let's not forget my chemistry final, another course I'll fail. Sob, the agony of being stupid.

Man, my memory is failing me. I guess aging but I'm barely 20… so I guess that's not the case… he he been forgetting what I wrote before… haha

No editing in this chapter. Too much pain in the AXX. I'm sure you guys can cope with my mistakes.

~*~*~**Homura**~*~*~

Things could not have turned out better than they already have. What Konzen had said was better than what I was hopping for. Hopefully my little Goku was awake to hear what was said, it will surely crush his fragile heart.

Upon returning to my tower I immediately rushed to Goku's chambers.

I opened the door and found that Goku had collapsed and was lying on the floor beside what seems to be the remnants of the present I left for him. It appears that Goku had flung the bowl of enchanted water onto the floor, spilling it's contents and breaking the spell I had placed on it. 

It seems that the bowl has served its purpose.

I carried Goku back to the bed and tucked him in. I started to make plans to delay Konzen if… no… when he comes. There was no doubt in my mind that Konzen would come. He's too stubborn to just give up this easily; it just doesn't fit his character. I'm sure they are rushing here at this very moment. But of course I won't reveal this little secret to my precious Goku, no, it would not suit my purposes if I did. It would be more fun to let him think that Konzen wasn't coming. Then, as time goes by, I will slowly capture his heart. All I need is time, which I am going to make sure I have plenty of.

After checking the lock on the door, I made my way back to my throne room. Shien and Zenon were there, waiting for me. 

Obedient and loyal. 

I guess they could be called my best friends. But I have no friends. An abnormality like me had no friends in Tenkai, only subordinates and superiors, people who are either afraid of me, or are trying to harness my powers. 

That is they way I live. 

{Is it the same for you Son Goku? …} 

I walked to my seat and sat down. Zenon and Shien silently await my orders.

I relaxed into my seat and pondered on a way to slow Konzen enough for me to spend more time with Goku.

I thought for a few moments. Nothing came to me. I knew for a fact that there was nothing I can do that will stop Konzen from advancing. I hastily ordered a squad of demons to find Konzen and do their best to delay their approach.

Tired of Shien and Zenon's questioning looks I retreat to my room, where I can 'play' with Goku some more.

The guard bows to me as I enter the room. I ignore him, he is no importance, I would not have hesitated to rip him apart if he had failed to watch over my Goku.

I enter the room. Goku is awake. Good. 

I approach him and take a seat beside him on the bed.

"Good morning…" I whispered into his ear. "And how do we feel today?"

"…"

No response.

I leaned over capturing his mouth with mines', I forced his lips apart and gave him a passionate kiss. 

Still no response. This was starting to worry me. But no matter. It gave me a chance to repeat last night's events without as much force.

I removed the tattered remains of Goku's shirt and started sucking his nipples. Goku stirred a little. I stared at his glazed eyes that seemed to be filled with sadness and abandonment.

It hurts me a little to see my Goku like this. I was accustomed to the energetic and outgoing Goku that I had often spied on. To see him lying here, lifeless and crushed in-pains me. But not enough for me to release him. No. I had waited too long for this moment.

I unbutton his pants and slowly undress myself. It would've been wrong for me to do this if I was a mere mortal. Bound by laws and limitations. But no. I was a God. A taoushin taishin. The only God allowed to kill. I was not, could not be bound by such petty laws. I should not have been bound by guilt. Guilt should not exist in my vocabulary. 

**But it does.**

I stop what I was doing and dressed myself. This should not be happening. Why should I feel guilty, I didn't last night. I exit the room and return to my quarters. I needed to rest. My head was pounding me. The questions flooding into my head…

{_Why did I stop?}_ That was the main question that boggled me. Why did I stop?…

~*~*~**Hakkai**~*~*~

It was the second day of our journey to save Goku. Or what Sanzou would prefer to call "just continuing to the west" Gojyo seemed very bored. Sanzou… Well Sanzou seemed very edgy. He was more tense than usual. Pointing his gun at whatever anything that moved. He was mumbling to himself about some kind of voice. It was wired. It didn't seem like his usual self. But Gojyo and me ignored it, pretending that it was just due to his concern for Goku's well being. 

We were traveling along another dessert filled plane. Nothing but sand and more sand accompanied by Gojyo's and Sanzou's smoke.

We were making great time. We should arrive at Homura's tower sooner than we would have traveling at our regular pace.

Boom 

Suddenly… we were under attack. The tires on Hakuryou were blown from underneath us. I was forced to stop the jeep.

Demons quickly surrounded us, all of them looking forceful and posed for the kill.

**Notes:**

Well another chapter. A bit shorter than before. No naughty stuff yet. But next chapter..hehehe.

Will write next chapter when there's more reviews. 


	8. Chapter 7

Captured

Sorry for the long time it took for me to do this chapter. I've totally forgotten about this… and so had to reread what was written before I remembered where I was in the story to do this chapter…hehe Also I've been updating my Yugioh Scanlations website frequently,,, cuz there was a LOT of requests …hehe oh well I'm sure you guys didn't mind…

Also no editing in this chapter… As stated before, it's toooo troublesome, and as you guys might have realized by now…I'm a very very very lazy person.

~*~*~Chapter 7~*~*~ 

~*~*~**Gyojo**~*~*~

"Damn it" I gasped as the youkai behind me vaporized thanks to Sanzou's 'carefully aimed' bullet. 

We were vastly outnumbered. But things wouldn't have been this bad if that _Baka Sanzou_ had helped us instead of sitting in the car. And why is Sanzou sitting in the car you ask…

Well the answer is simple. When we were first attacked, Sanzou was a great help to us, shooting the monsters like every other day, but then, he started to lose it when he saw the hundreds upon hundreds of monsters that appeared around us. He started to randomly shoot anything that moves, even us. Hakkai barely avoided being hit. After that we told him… no FORCED him to sit down. I thought he lost it until Hakkai whispered to me that he was simply anxious at getting Goku back and lost it when he saw the endless sea of Youkai that stand between him and Goku. Though Sanzou kindly denied that fact by trying to blow my head off when I asked him about it. 

"What the hell you doing" I asked him as regained my balance and continued to clear a path for Hakuryu (the jeep/dragon).

"I was just asking if it was true that you missed Goku soooo much that your going insane"

"Shut-up. I just saved your life" he casually replied.

"SAVED MY LIFE!? Yeah you happened to hit that youkai CUZ I DUCKED"

"But if you hadn't ducked you would've died anyways… So I don't see a problem with what I did. If you were weak enough to get hit by my bullets, then you deserved to die, or would've died sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner, so I don't waste my money feeding you."

Boy, was Sanzou easy to piss off today or what. But I think the uneasiness… no our worries for Goku's safety has really strained our already stretched out nerves.

It appears as if even Hakkai is acting uneasy. I guess we all realize how important Goku was. Well… at least I do now. Maybe when that baka saru comes back I'll quit calling him names and stuff… well… maybe… but then if I do stop, how else would I be able to entertain myself… hehe.. Besides I'm sure that baka enjoys our little soirée.

We continued our endless fight against the never-ending sea of youkai until Sanzou decided to use his scroll trick.

"Geze why didn't you do that earlier" I wheezed out as I caught my breath.

"What, tired already. Maybe you're getting old?" he smirked.

"Yeah… whatever…" I replied. 

Hum… that was wired. I couldn't think of a good comeback. Maybe I am getting old. Damn I need a cigarette BADLY.

~*~*~**Homura**~*~*~

I collapsed onto my bed the second I entered my room. 

{Why am I so tired?} I asked myself. I, a toushin taishin, a being with immense powers, tired after such performing such a simple task? Maybe I exerted myself too much today, or, it could be the other thing.

{Your time is running out} A voice at the back of my head whispered.

My time… is running out… No it couldn't be. Not when I am so close to fulfilling my desires. Not after I've planned for over 500 years to get to where I am now, to get what I've recently acquired.

'I refuse to acknowledge that my time is coming.' I screamed at the voice.

{then… maybe it's from the guilt…}

'…'  I couldn't think of a way to counter that accusation. Could guilt be the factor that is causing me to act this way? 'No it couldn't be' I screamed to the voice.

{then why have you stopped? Why are you dillydallying with Goku? Why aren't your master plans in motion?} it asked me.

Why? I have no idea. 

-----notes----

I know, this chapter is shorrtttt..

I forgot what I have written before… and just wrote this to get something done. I'll do the next chapter w/ more plot when I reread what the story is about..ehhe   But I can say this for sure. Soon Sanzou are going to storm the tower

Yeah eh..ehhe. Please review… 


End file.
